This is me... Katie Bell
by starcrossedlover
Summary: Wherein Katie doesn't really have anyone to confide in, except for her diary. Similar to Tom Riddles diary, the only difference is this is a good diary... so no evil plot to drain Katie Bells energy and posses her to kill rosters. Just read and hope yah l
1. Confide

Katie Bell sighed as she entered the sixth year dormitory. She glanced nervously around before she shut the door behind her. Silently, even though no one else was in the room, she made her way towards her own four poster bed. Katie sat on it, wincing when it creaked loudly. Glancing around once more, as if fearful someone was lurking behind the curtains, Katie hesitantly reached under her pillow and pulled out a tattered diary. She looked down at is, rubbing her hands all over its leathery cover. "This is crazy," she mumbled to herself, she made as though she was about to put the diary back under her pillow, but decided against it. She needed someone to talk to. Neither Angelina nor Alicia seemed alluring enough to confide with. She reached under her pillow once again, and slid out a quill. Tentatively, she opened the diary, revealing a blank page. But then again all the pages were blank. "Nothing new here," Katie said aloud. It was funny how, now a days, she kept more to herself lately, and refused to hang out with Alicia or Angelina when they offered. If they had noticed her strange behavior, they were doing nothing to change it. Katie sighed and slowly lowered her quill to the blank page. She paused for a moment, and then began to write.  
  
-Hello Delythia... the words disappeared as soon as they had been written.  
  
-Why if it isn't my favorite person in the world... an untidy scrawl came bubbling back. -I'm the only person you know in this world. A small smirk came across Katie's face as she waited for the response -That is true, care to tell me what's bothering you child? The black ink came back. -I really wouldn't know where to start to be honest. Katie looked out the window and bit her lip, trying to figure where she should actually begin. -Where ever you feel the most comfortable in confiding with me. If the diary could be verbal, Katie was sure that Delythia was trying to sound comforting. -I guess I could start with yesterday morning then. Katie sighed and crossed her legs underneath her. -On with it child, tell me everything. Katie hesitated. -Alright, but it's going to be a long story if I give you details. She finally scribbled down. -(laughs) I have nothing better to do. I don't even have a ball of yarn to keep me preoccupied. Could diaries be sarcastic? Apparently so. Katie smiled, feeling a bit more confident in sharing her thoughts. Eagerly she brought her pen back down to the paper. -Alright. Here it goes. Katie took in a deep breath. -Please, do tell. As soon as the words had disappeared, leaving the page blank once again, Katie began to write with such vigor she never knew she had -It all began when...  
  
"Katie can't you do anything right?" Oliver screamed in frustration. Katie gripped her broom in anger as she came to a screeching halt. "I can't help it if it's below freezing point Oliver, I can't even feel my hands let alone catch a pass!" Katie screamed back. "I don't care if you bloody can't feel your damn body, I want a perfect performance from you," Oliver demanded hotly. "Oliver, it's fuckin' five in the mornin' we're all tired and cold," George hollered. "Keep your mouth shut Weasley," Oliver hissed, pointing threateningly at him. "Eh, aren't you the little ray of sunshine yourself?" George sneered. He zoomed off before he could hear Oliver's retribution of words. "Oliver, can't we just go back into the castle, we have plenty of practice this afternoon," Angelina pleaded. "We need to be alert, this brisk air will help us with that," Oliver said with a maniac glint in his eye. "And bloody well freeze our arses off too," Katie heard Alicia mutter beside her. Unfortunately Oliver had heard Alicia too. "Don't talk smart Spinnet, or next time I'll have you lot practicing in your nightgowns," he growled. The team resumed play, shuddering at how much colder it would be if Oliver would have been true to his word. "Ouch, me damn hand!" Katie shrieked in pain. Her reflexes hadn't been quick enough to dodge a bludger pelting her way. It was fortunate enough it grazed her hand, bending it backwards in an uncomfortable position and spraining it. "You alright Katie?" Harry asked as he floated down to her. Katie gripped her right hand, her eyes watering in pain. "I think you should see Madam Pompfrey for that Katie," Harry advised. Oliver came zooming over, a frown evident on his face. "Nothing a good curing spell wouldn't fix," he offered, reaching in his back pocket for his wand. "Oliver, that's completely unnecessary. You're a Quidditch captain, not a fuckin' nurse," Fred sighed, watching as Katie's hand began to swell. "Off you go to the nurse Katie," Angelina encouraged her. "What about pract..," Oliver began to protest. "She's supposed to fly and play with only one hand you great prat?" Angelina snapped. 


	2. rest and sidelines

Coming soon! Sorry guys... but I've been a bit busy and haven't enough time to update. I'm sorry Casey... poor child. But in the meantime, I do have other fics out there. Look for Beyond Quidditch and This is me... Katie Bell. So far my fic's are Oliver/Katie... but I promise in the near future there'll be more various pairings. Tootles for now!! I need a bagel. 


End file.
